The Pinnacle, The Young Whale and The Goliath Ship
After a lengthy, unsuccessful whaling trip, the crew of the Pinnacle begin their journey back to Brimharbour. During the night watch of the first day, Kor spots something moving below the ship. But loses his footing whilst trying to follow its' sounds and smashes a lantern in to the deck of the ship. He promptly considers his watch to be done. At dawn of the second day, Flint Greybraid discovers what looks to be a juvenile whale. "WHAAALE!" he yells out. The crew rallies and begins to prepare for a hunt. Gurt Jr. and Arald prepare their boat as Thalai and Kor prepare theirs. Kor, who smashed his head whilst waking up from his bed to Flint's rallying cry, is feeling particularly competitive this morning and prepares the boat quicker than usual. Then proceeds to row at his full strength. Gurt picks up on this and accepts and unspoken challenge. It becomes obvious that even the two of them are unable to out-row the massive Goliath though. As they gain on the whale, Thalai readies a roped harpoon. As the aquatic beast surfaces for air, Thalai chucks a harpoon straight for it. It's a hit! The whale begins its' escape, diving down and pulling the Goliath's and their boat along. After twenty minutes of pulling, the whale must once again come up for air. At this point, Gurt and Arald have caught up and have readied their harpoons alongside Thalai. As the whale surfaces, two harpoons hit it. Another twenty minutes pass until the whale finally begins to succumb to the pain. Once again surfacing for air. Kor begins rowing swiftly towards the whale as he sees it heading for the surface, readying his sickle for an attack. He lands it straight in the head of the whale, who lets out a screech of pain. Kor strikes the whale repeatedly to ensure a quick death. The crew remaining on the Pinnacle, now nearby, throw down nets and rope to the hunters, who prepare the whale for transportation up to the ship. Giriel and Glorin stare in amazement as the beast is pulled aboard, whilst Flint simply sighs in frustration. It wasn't the large catch they needed. Captain Sharkbait consoles him. "It's better than nothing Flint" he says as Flint mutters in frustration and leaves the deck. With determined steps he heads towards the hidden booze cabinet at the back of the kitchen area. He grabs what he can and sits down for a bit of "celebration" in solitude. Gor'dan begins circling the whale, trying to determine how best to cut the meat and other materials they'll salvage from it. Blubber and Blood are always useful to have on hand. Kor kneels down in front of the whale, and begins to perform the Thuleaku Tribe whaling ritual. Giriel makes a move towards him, questioning his actions but Gor'dan quickly stops her. "He always does this" he says "But why? What is he doing? Giriel asks "Honestly. I've never asked" Gor'dan replies, and lets go of the girl Being young and rebellious, Giriel once again starts moving towards Kor who promptly raises his hand to signal her to stop. She does, and moves back to her twin brother. He whispers a few words in Gol'Kaa, still closing his eyes, and produces a knife from his belt. He opens up the mouth of the whale and carves out two teeth. Kor walks over to the twins and hands them one whale tooth each. "We have killed a whale, and so we have taken it's soul. This is your thanks." he says, holding a hand on each of their shoulders. Glorin clutches the tooth tightly. Giriel raises it up towards her chest and does the same, obviously cherishing it with great value. They head to bed and feast. Kor jumps in the water and has a swim Flint hits him with a javelin by mistake Thalai tries to help him out of the water, Kor ignores him and swims back just fine Sveyn is furious They eat and see a ship approaching...